


Your Dog

by orphan_account



Category: Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Collars, Daintyboys, In Public, Kinky, Light BDSM, M/M, Master/Pet, Public Humiliation, Puppy Play, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:42:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23976931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Adam makes Dom wear a collar during a big show.
Relationships: Dominic Harrison | Yungblud/Adam Warrington
Kudos: 16





	Your Dog

"Here I bought this for you and would love to see you wear it tonight,"Adam spoke as he handed the green eyed boy a bright pink package tied up with a bow.

"Ohhh a present thanks sugar plum,"Dom chirped as he quickly riped open the package to reveal a layer of sparkly tissue paper he removed the paper to find a dainty black and pink collar with a leash and tag that read Adam's puppy.

"Its so fooking cute I love it, "Dom exclaimed.

"But I dont want to wear it out in public its kinda embarrassing,"Dom said with a blush.

"You have no choice its either wear the collar or face the consequences here let me help you put it on,"Adam said as he aggressively fastned the collar around Dom's neck making sure that it fit.

"See it looks so good on you puppy," Adam snarled.

"Now everyone will know that you're my obedient little dog," the older man spoke with a grin.

Dom hung his head in shame he knew what would happen if he said no to Adam so he just went along with it even though he was embarrassed to wear something so kinky in public.

"Come on we have a show to start," Adam said with a smile as he grabbed a very embarrassed Dom by the hand and led him out onstage to face the crowd of screaming fans.


End file.
